taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taxon Zoo
Taxon Zoo is open for animal-watching business! For a zoo, it’s pretty standard. There are animals in places where animals ought to go, information kiosks, and the occasional Dippin’ Dots vending machine. Where it gets down right weird is where there’s more than just your average lions and tigers and bears (oh my!). Fictional creatures will be randomly set up between the more normal beasts, including a special Giant Hamster exhibit. You can have your character get a job there and use it as a general fun-spot-to-go whenever you feel the need. Also, if there’s a specific animal you’d like to see here, just add their name and a short description to the Bestiary section and consider them an established Zoo resident. Go forth, and enjoy the fun of learning! bestiary individuals Giant Hamsters: Cricetinae taxonius; exceptionally large hamsters, their zoo habitat includes a massive exercise wheel and many pine shavings. Beavers: Castor canadensis; contrary to pop culture the beavers are not at all angry.'' Cheetahs: Acinonyx jubatus; the fastest land animal...in the world. Okapi: Okapia johnstoni; NOT the result breeding a donkey and a zebra and a giraffe. Hippos: Hippopotamus amphibius; one may be wearing a tutu. Crocodiles: Crocodylus niloticus; the smile means they're thinking of eating you. Gators: Alligator mississippiensis; protip - they have broader snouts than crocodiles. Cranes: Balearica regulorum; chances are this bird has better hair than you. Unicorns: Unico erasureus; beautiful but shy creatures who will only approach virgins. Bats: Rousettus aegyptiacus; oh just look at that face! Monkey Bats: Primachirop ozmaus; oh just look at that-OH MY GOD. Pelicans: Pelecanus occidentalis; Will steal your tablet if not monitored. And every Friday at five they line up and do the can-can. Flamingos: Phoenicopterus chilensis Please do not use the flamingos to play croquette. Cougars: Puma concolor Particularly fascinated with young men. No, not like they, they're just tastier. Jaguars: Panthera onca Truly a luxury cat. Monkeys: description here Much cuter when not spliced with bats. Or with ponies to make a monsters. Prairie dogs: Cynomys gunnisoni Always want to know what's gong on over there. Nosy buggers. Gibbons: Hylobates lar Also fairly cute by primate standards. Butterflies: Glorious multicolored fluttery bugs. They both make and come from caterpillars. Grizzly bear: Ursus arctos horribilis Godless killing machine, family sized. Black bear: Ursus americanus Godless killing machine, snack size. Lemurs: Known for wearing fabulous crowns, singing classic dance favorites, and having compelling feet. groups Farm Animals * cows: description here * pigs: description here * goats: description here Big Sheep * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Children's Petting Zoo * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Birds * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Insects * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Monkeys * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Tropical Aquarium * Neon tetras: a shoal of six tiny fish with glowing blue stripes * Dwarf gourami: a small, neon blue fish * Guppies: fancy guppies in a variety of patterns and colors, as well as duller females Aquarium #2 * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Sea Life * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Reptiles * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here The Savanna * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Down Under * one: description here * two: description here * three: description here Andalite Homeworld * Djabalas: six-legged rodent-like things that live in trees. * Hoobers: tiny insect-ish things that jump through the grass. * Vegetation: one tall old-looking tree, slightly psychic; blue grass; plants that look like huge asparagus spears. in-zoo locations gift shops Backpackers R' Us: near the entrance; sells mostly items that can be used inside the zoo like Taxon Zoo waterbottles, sunscreen, sunglasses, hats, clothes, and backpacks Wildlife Goes Home: near the back of the zoo by the sheep; sells things like stuffed versions of animals in the zoo, t-shirts, and other assorted souvenirs that have assorted names on them restaurants All Points West: near the bats; mostly just a glorified hot dog stand, but everything there is relatively cheap Insert Cheesy Name Here: near the savanna; nice sit-down place with better selection and quality, but more expensive employees River Tam notes Category:Locations Category:Taxon Specific Category:Wilde